Rukawa Online
by Japiera
Summary: Es difícil entablar una conversación con Rukawa porque es un hombre de pocas palabras. Pero siempre que le llega un correo, lo responde en algún momento. Fic experimental, semi-AU.
1. Zapatillas de basketball

.

**Rukawa online**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes propiedad de Takehiko Inoue

**Advertencia**: fic experimental - Semi AU

* * *

**Preámbulo**

Está por allí recomendado por una sicóloga de pacotilla, que la mejor manera de comunicarse con un introvertido, es mediante correo electrónico.

Ojo, que introvertido no es lo mismo que tímido. A muy grandes rasgos, se dice que el primero no habla porque no le interesa, mientras que el segundo se muere de vergüenza.

Las chicas del Shohoku dicen que Rukawa Kaede es un tímido, que por eso no les hace caso. Los chicos por su parte lo catalogan de antisocial, pero la sicóloga con diplomas imaginarios dice que introversión lo define más, porque a diferencia de los antisociales, a Rukawa le importan las personas, y aunque sus consejos se asemejan más a un insulto que a otra cosa, lo que trata de provocar es un cambio positivo, no uno negativo.

—Pero nunca responde cuando se le habla, el habla cuando quiere —afirmó alguien que creía firmemente que Rukawa era un antisocial, y muchos asintieron en señal de apoyo.

—Te equivocas —sonrió la sicóloga haciendo temblar sus falsos título— mándale un mail, y verás cómo lo responde.

Es cierto, Rukawa responde sus mail. No todos, pero lo hace. Y aquí es el espacio en donde puedes observar su bandeja de entrada.

Ojo con el vocabulario: **Re:** es para respuestas, **Fwd:** es para reenviar, y **CO:** cuando se manda un mail con copia a alguien más.

* * *

**I**

**Tenis de basketball**

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mitsui  
**Asunto**: Tenis de basketball

Rukawa, no sé por qué arrojaste tus zapatillas al techo del gimnasio, pero con Akagi y Kogure las recuperamos. Hombre ¡anímate! Perdieron contra el Ryonan pero por muy poco, y clasificaron al campeonato nacional ¡felicidades! Ya tendrás tu oportunidad de vengarte de Sendoh

-M.H.

* * *

**Para**: Mitsui  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Tenis de basketball

Hizo trampa. Iré a buscar los tenis a su casa.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mitsui  
**Asunto**: Re: Tenis de basketball

¿Vas a empezar? ¡Tienes que aprender a perder, niñato estúpido! Siempre es lo mismo contigo, cada vez que pierdes le hechas la culpa a otros. Pero yo estaba viendo, y Sendoh no piso la línea, al igual que yo tampoco la pisé ese día ¿puedes dejar de recordármelo? ¡Te gané justamente! ¡Sendoh también!

-M.H.

* * *

**Para**: Mitsui  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Tenis de basketball

¿Qué? Senpai ¿está usted apoyando al Ryonan?

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mitsui  
**Asunto**: Re: Tenis de basketball

¡COMO TE ATREVES A INSINUAR SIQUIERA ESO TÚ ZORRO LLORÓN,! ¡SABES QUE MI LEALTAD ES HACIA ANSAI-SENSEI! VUELVES A RESPONDERME ASÍ Y TE AGARRARÉ ESOS OJOS AFEMINADOS QUE TIENES, LOS HUEVOS QUE NO TIENES Y HARÉ UNA ENSALADA QUE TE TENDRÁS QUE COMER CON UN KILO DE WASABI PARA QUE APRENDAS A RESPETAR A TU SUPERIOR

-M.H.

* * *

**Para:** Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Favor

Senpai, necesito un favor. Tiré mis tenis al techo del polideportivo y ahora las tiene Mitsui. Necesito que las vaya a retirar a su casa. Gracias.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Favor

Claro, como no. Oye, a Kuwata le pasaron la casa para que celebremos el haber pasado al campeonato nacional por segundo año consecutivo, te puedo devolver las zapatillas allí ¿qué dices? ¡celebra con nosotros! Nunca quieres participar en las fiestas. La pasarás bien, no conoces a Shiozaki pasado de copas, es otra cosa.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Kuwata  
**Asunto**: Fiesta

Equipo me prestaron la casa para celebrar que vamos a las nacionales. Anímense y traigan cosas.

-Kuwata

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Kuwata, Ishi, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Yasuda  
**Asunto**: Re: Fiesta

Genial. Con Shiozaki y Kakuta pasaremos a comprar sake y cervezas. Creo que también deberíamos invitar al Gori, Mitsui-senpai y Kogure-senpai. Hoy estaban animándonos, el gori parecía hasta emocionado cuando Sakuragi hizo esa clavada del gorila II ¿qué dicen? Mientras más mejor ¿no?

-Yasu

* * *

**Para:** Miyagi Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Kuwata, Ishi, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Fiesta

Eso que lo decida el dueño de casa, pero sería bueno invitarlos. Eso sí, sean discretos, no queremos que se cole el ejército de fanáticas de Rukawa ¿o sí?

Traeré algo de carne. Espero que ninguno de ustedes sea vegetariano.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Kuwata, Ishi, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: Fiesta

Yo ya invité a mis amigos. Llevamos más sake para que no falte.

-Sakuragi Tensai

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Ishi  
**Asunto**: Re: Fiesta

Kuwata dice que mientras más seamos mejor, pero siempre que lleven cosas ¡no vamos ni a pasar hambre ni sed! (y creemos que Shiozaki no quiere pasar sed ¿o sí?)

Por cierto, Ayako y Haruko, si no quieren que estén las admiradoras de Rukawa, al menos lleven a algunas amigas.

-Ishi

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Favor

Hablé con Mitsui, dice que te llevará los tenis a la fiesta. También dice que te diga que todavía planea hacer eso de la ensalada. No me dio más explicaciones, dice que entenderías… ¿qué? ¿eres vegetariano? ¿de verdad? Vaya, tú siempre me sorprendes. Sé que dije que llevaría carne pero ya que me caes bien, haré una fuente de ramen de verduras que me queda para chuparse los dedos. Así que anda a la fiesta.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

¿POR QUÉ AYAKO TE TIENE QUE HACER ENSALADA ESPECIAL? ¿TIENES ALGO CON ELLA? ME LAS PAGARÁS MALDITO INFELIZ. APROVECHASTE PARA LUCIRTE EN EL PARTIDO Y CONQUISTARLA ¡COMO PUEDES HACER ESO!

-Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Favor

Senpai, gracias, pero no soy vegetariano. No como vegetales. Tampoco sé si quiero ir a la fiesta.

Tengo sueño.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Favor

Ya empecé a hacer la sopa de ramen ¡no me vayas a fallar! Sé que te gusta dormir, pero oye, es importante que te entretengas con tus amigos. Apuesto a que Ryota opina lo mismo, él dice que hace falta integración en el equipo.

Pd. Igual ahora Ryota anda un poco enojado porque no le hago ninguna sopa especial, pero si te dice algo, solo ignóralo. En el fondo es un buen chico.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: Mochi Mochi c:

¡RUKAWA PASAMOS A LAS NACIONALES! FUE UN PARTIDO EMOCIONANTE, OJALÁ NOS VOLVAMOS A ENFRENTAR EN DONDE SEA QUE SE REALICE EL CAMPEONATO NACIONAL

Oye escuché por allí que crees que hice trampa. Pero tú realmente no piensas eso ¿cierto? Ok, ok, es que me sentiría muy mal si crees que no fue una victoria justa.

Vamos a hacer una fiesta en casa de Koshino (vive en un _penthouse_ el muy estirado), si quieres puedes pasarte. Nadie lo encontrará raro.

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Mitsui  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Tenis de basketball

¿Estuviste hablando con Sendoh? Tu lealtad deja mucho que desear. Quédate con mis zapatillas, no quiero nada que haya sido tocado por tus manos.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**CO**: RU, WA  
**De**: KA  
**Asunto**: NOSOTRAS TE APOYAMOS KIAAAAAAAAA

Kerido Ruki, keremos ke sepas ke nosotras te apoyamos y sabemos ke la victoria del ryonan fue injusta. No importa lo ke diga ese macarra pandillero de Mits, ese Sendih es de lo más tramposo. Ruki no te preocupes ke nosotras tus fans ya empezamos la colecta de firmis y se la entregaremos al juez para ke anule el resultado y se haga justicia.

Además, hemos notado ke tus compañeros y excompañeros de equipo (como ese Mits) no te tratan como se merece. Estuvimos investigando y creo que habrá una fiesta ¡YA LE AVISAMOS A LAS CHICAS Y TODAS IREMOS A PROTEGERTE! No vamos a dejar a nuestro Ruki a ke le hagan algo malo.

Tus siempre amadas RU, KA, y WA

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Kuwata, Ishi, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Fiesta

Creo que _Mits_ se fue de lengua y mis fans vienen a sabotear esta fiesta. Pero Koshino que vive en un penthouse también hace una fiesta y me han invitado.

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Kuwata, Ishi, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Yasuda  
**Asunto**: Re: Fiesta

¿El Zorro motivado? Grande Zorro ¡vamos a destruir la casa del estirado de Koshino y mostrarles a esos del Ryonan que celebramos mejor que ellos ¡SHOHOKUUUUUUUU!

-Yasu

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Kuwata, Ishi, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: Fiesta

¡DESTRUIR! ¡SHOHOKUUUUUUUUU! JAJAJAJA ¿Y ESO DE MITS? El Zorro igual tiene buenas ocurrencias de vez en cuando. Muerte al Mits por deslenguado. El Ryonan claramente hizo trampa. Aunque debieron dejar que yo marcara a ese estúpido de Sendoh y no ese flojo del Zorro, Sendoh pisó la línea de tres puntos, teníamos que habernos ido a tiempo extra.

ASÍ QUE POR TRAMPOSOS A DESTRUIR AL RYONAN!

-Sakuragi Tensai

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Ishi  
**Asunto**: Re: Fiesta

¡ES VERDAD, PISÓ LA LINEA! SHOHOKUUUUUUU A DESTRUIR AL RYONAN

-Ishi

* * *

******Para:** Miyagi Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Kuwata, Ishi, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko**  
****De**: Ayako**  
****Asunto**: Re: Fiesta

¿Es que no hay cuerdos en Shohoku? Aunque Sendoh haya cometido trampa, destruir la casa de Koshino está fuera de lugar. Piensen en las consecuencias, si en la escuela se enteran, es posible que nos prohíban participar en el torneo nacional. No quiero tener que ir casa por casa a darles un golpe con el harisen ¿podemos festejar sanamente?

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

_NOTAS DE AUTORA_

_Es un fic experimental por el formato en que está escrito. En el _guideline_ de_ new story,_ dice que no se permiten entradas tipo_ chat_ o_ script,_ pero no dice nada acerca de correos electrónicos, así que creo que no cometo ninguna falta. O tal vez una: cuidar la falta de ortografía, pero hice la vista gorda en el mail del team Ruki porque las excepciones confirman la regla... creo._

_Es semi-AU porque para el tiempo en que se publicó el manga y el anime, las conversaciones online no eran tan frecuentes. Este es un SD desarrollado en el siglo 21._

_Tomatazos y quejas por review. También gracias por leer hasta el final._

_**J**apiera **C**larividencia_


	2. Necesito una explicación

.

**Rukawa online**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes propiedad de Takehiko Inoue

**Advertencia**: fic experimental - Semi AU

* * *

Ojo con el vocabulario

**Re:** es para respuestas  
**Fwd**: es para reenviar  
**CO**: es para enviar correos con copia

* * *

**II**

**Necesito una explicación**

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Necesito una explicación

Rukawa, me duele la cabeza, me molesta el sol, y mis recuerdos son solo flashes sin sentidos. Pero dime una cosa ¿por estoy usando tu jersey? ¿y por qué estoy en tu casa y tú no estás?

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayko  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Necesito una explicación

Senpai estaba muy ebria anoche.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Necesito una explicación

De eso ya me di cuenta, gracias. Rukawa por favor, necesito que me cuentes qué pasó. Estoy muy asustada, nunca antes me había pasado algo así. E insisto ¿por qué estoy usando tu jersey, en TU CASA?

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayko  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Necesito una explicación

El capitán Miyagi manchó su chaqueta con el ramen de verduras, así que usted la botó al WC de Koshino. Cuando le dio frio me exigió el jersey porque la comunidad del anillo lo demandaba. En algún momento el baño colapsó y el piso de Koshino se inundó, así que expulsó a todos los de Shohoku del piso.

Está en mi casa porque Mits lo ordenó, dijo que era mejor que sus padres no la vieran en ese estado. Y yo no estoy porque a esta hora estoy practicando basketball en una de las canchas cercanas a casa.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Necesito una explicación

Esto no está bien. Pero si yo nunca tomo… Oh que vergüenza, me quiero morir. Qué van a pensar todos de mí ¿y qué es eso de la comunidad del anillo? ¿esa cosa nerd que le gusta a los niños?

Gracias Rukawa por cuidar de mi. Eres una buena persona.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: Mochi Mochi c:

Tu manager está un poco loca ¿no? no la chiquitita, la crespa ¿tienes su mail? Es que con Koshino creemos que estas son sus botas (te adjunto una foto, es cierto, los tacones estilizan las piernas).

Por cierto, los del Shohoku sí que saben causar destrozos, la pasamos bien ayer n_n Menos mal que los padres de Koshino están en un congreso en Taiwán, porque todavía estamos ayudándole a ordenar, qué asco el baño, alguien trató de deshacerse de una cazadora por allí.

Hikoichi y Koshino te mandan besos jajajaja y Koshino también aprovecha de decir que está prohibida la entrada de cualquiera de Shohoku a su casa. Ya nos encontraremos por ahí.

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Fwd: Mochi Mochi c:

Senpai ¿estas botas son suyas? (la imagen viene adjunta)

Lo de la comunidad del anillo creo que fue idea de Kogure-senpai. No sé.

Enviado desde mi iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: Mochi Mochi c:

¡POR QUÉ SENDOH ESTÁ USANDO MIS BOTAS! Ese muchacho es un poco raro ¿no?

Me quiero morir. Si por algo yo nunca bebo. No sé qué hacer. Creo que tendré que escribir una carta a todos pidiendo perdón por mi comportamiento. Que terrible, y después de todo lo que les dije de que había que comportarse ahora que vamos al campeonato nacional. Ojalá que ningún profesor se vaya a enterar de esto.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: Mochi Mochi c:

Senpai no. Mits y el torpe de Sakuragi se encargaron de sabotear todas sus bebidas. Usted no tiene la culpa.

Enviado desde mi iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
Asunto: Re: Fwd: Mochi Mochi c:

¿MITSUI-SENPAI Y SAKURAGI HANAMICHI HICIERON QUÉ? YO LES MATO.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Sendoh  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Mochi Mochi c:

No seas raro y no te saques esas fotos. Mejor no me escribas más. Me haces perder el tiempo.

Enviado desde mi iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Yasuda  
**Asunto**: la última novedad

Eres un crack Rukawa. Mits volvió a perder los dientes delanteros ¡es que hay que tener mala dentadura! Jajaja nos vemos en el entrenamiento.

-Yasu

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sendoh  
**Asunto**: Re: Mochi Mochi c:

Pero no te descargues conmigo que haces que me ponga triste como D':

Oye, me contaron por allí que el bajito le acaba de partir la boca a Mitsui. Parece que saboteó las bebidas de la manager. Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Koshino te manda más besos jajaja

-Súper Sendoh Star

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

En mi rol de capitán, es mi deber dejar claros ciertos puntos a raíz de lo que ocurrió ayer-hoy

**1**. Queda prohibido molestar a Ayako.  
**2**. Sakuragi Hanamichi volverá a retomar el entrenamiento básico. Además, relevará a los de primer año en la tarea de limpiar el gimnasio y los balones, tendrá que hacerle masajes a Anza-sensei en los tobillos todos los días, y si se me ocurren más cosas, las daré a conocer.  
**3**. Sigue quedando prohibido molestar a Ayako.

Pd. La comunidad del anillo de disuelve temporalmente.

-Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

¡Ryo-chin si ya me golpeaste! Y lo de los masajes no tiene ningún sentido.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUKAWA ZORRO DELATOR. Moción para vetar al Zorro de las nacionales por bocazas.

-Sakuragi Sobrio

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Yasuda  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

Hey la comunidad del anillo no se disolverá, Ryota ¿qué te pasa? No te descargues con todos.

-Yasu

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Shiozaki  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

Ni siquiera me acuerdo qué era eso de la comunidad del anillo.

Equipo, dicen que los del Ryonan siguen limpiando el piso de Koshino. Me gusta la vena destructiva de Aya-chan. Ni que fuera el fin del mundo, todos se merecen una primera borrachera, y si eso inundó un penthouse, entonces mejor.

-Shioza

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Yasuda  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

¡Aya-chan es una de las nuestras!

Hablando del Ryonan ¿vieron la perturbadora foto de Sendoh con botas? Aunque tiene razón y le estiliza la pierna, era totalmente innecesaria esa cara sensualona. Adjunto la foto por si no la han visto.

-Yasu

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

Como futuro capitán del equipo, creo que hablo por todos al darte las gracias Yasuda por las pesadillas. Y Ryota ¿ves que a nadie la importa que Ayako haya estado más feliz anoche? Si no eres capaz de complacerla, deja que el alcohol lo haga por ti JAJAJAJAJA.

Ay que gracioso soy.

-Sakuragi Sobrio

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Yasuda  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

Sakuragi, esas cosas no se dicen. Vetado.

-Yasu

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Yasuda Shiozaki, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Kakuta  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

VETADO

-Kakuta

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Kuwata  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

VETADO

-Kuwata

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Miyagi, Sakuragi, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Ishi, Kuwata, Sasauka, Izumi, Megumi, Chiaki, Haruko  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

Elimínenme de esta cadena.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Mitsui  
**Asunto**: Bocazas

ESTÚPIDO ZORRO CON ASPERGER ¿ES QUE ERES TAN DENSO? FUE UNA BROMA ¡UNA JODIDA BROMA! NO TENÍAS QUE CHIVARTE CON AYAKO, YA SABES QUE ELLA NO SE GUARDA NADA CON MIYAGI. AHORA TENGO QUE IR A UNA MIERDA DE DENTISTA PARA QUE ME REPONGA LA DENTADURA, JUSTO QUE HABÍA LIGADO CON UNA DE LAS PRIMAS DE… ALGUIEN. RAYOS

¿Eran las primas de Kogure? Porque parece que eran parte de la comunidad del anillo. No, parece que eran amigas de Kogure y primas de Ikegami… En fin…

ESTA TE LA GUARDO.

-M.H.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: Mochi Mochi c:

Rukawa, ya me fui de tu casa. Te ordené la habitación y te preparé sushi por las molestias (lo dejé en el frigo). El jersey me lo llevé para lavarlo, te lo iré a dejar algún día de estos.

No sé si vaya al entrenamiento. Aún me siento enferma, y honestamente, me da vergüenza ver a los chicos. Esa cadena de mails… no puedo con ello.

No sé por qué te cuento todo esto. Bueno… nos vemos. Y gracias por todo.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: Mochi Mochi c:

Senpai ¿qué es asperger? Sólo dígame si me tengo que sentir ofendido o no.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: Mochi Mochi c:

¿Asperger? Es un tipo de autismo o algo así. No lo sé, pero de repente se puso muy de moda padecer asperger.

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Fwd: Mochi Mochi c:

No me dijo si tenía que sentirme ofendido o no.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

_NOTAS DE AUTORA_

_Holas! Esto... gracias por los reviews, por darle a favs o por seguir la historia, ha sido una sorpresa para mi que les resultara graciosa. Esto porque carezco del sentido del humor, entendiéndose por sentido como "capacidad de discernimiento": soy una persona a la que TODO le causa gracia, y por ello, muchas veces mis "bromas" rayan en lo obvio o lo absurdo, incluso en el mal gusto._

_Tal vez fue un golpe de suerte, o tal vez el escribir me ayuda a adquir más sentido. La práctica lo dirá. No los entretengo más. Que tengan una linda semana, Koshino de seguro que manda muuuuuuuchos besos xD_

_**J**apiera **C**larividencia_


	3. El extraordinario

.

**Rukawa online**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes propiedad de Takehiko Inoue

**Advertencia**: fic experimental - Semi AU

* * *

Ojo con el vocabulario

**Re:** es para respuestas  
**Fwd**: es para reenviar  
**CO**: es para enviar correos con copia

* * *

**III**

**El extraordinario**

* * *

**Para:** Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: El extraordinario

¡RUKAWAAAAAAA! NIÑATO IRRESPONSABLE ¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE REPROBASTE CINCO MATERIAS? ¿QUE NO APRENDISTE NADA DEL AÑO PASADO? ¡TIENES QUE TENER MENOS DE CUATRO MATERIAS REPROBADAS PARA PODER IR AL CAMPEONATO NACIONAL! ¡TE DIJE QUE ESTUDIARAS!

MÁS TE VALE QUE VAYAS A HABLAR CON TUS PROFESORES AHORA MISMO PARA QUE TE DEN EL EXTRAORDINARIO Y ARREGLES ESTE INCONVENIENTE

SI ES QUE DE VERDAD NO SÉ DONDE TIENES LA CABEZA. TUS PRIORIDADES ESTÁN MAL

¡MAL!

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Haruko  
**Asunto**: Tarde de estudio

Esto… ¡Hola Rukawa-kun! Me preguntaba… ¿recuerdas que en primero estudiamos juntos para tus exámenes extraordinarios! ¡y aprobaste! Si tú quieres, podríamos volver a estudiar ¿qué dices?

-Haruko.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Matsui  
**Asunto**: Hola

Hola, soy Matsui ¿me conoces? Soy la amiga más bonita de Haruko hahaha. Oye, estaba pensando ¿y si de repente estudias con Haruko? Es buena explicando las materias, a mi siempre me pone al día con geografía. Por cierto ¿sabes quién es Haruko, no? Si es que no lo sabes, y para ahorrarte la vergüenza, es la hermana de Takenori Akagi (ese al que llaman Gori), y también la segunda manager de tu equipo. Ciao.

-Matsui

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**CO**: Miyagi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Examen Extraordinario

Ayako-senpai y capitán, ya hablé con el rector. Mañana me toman el extraordinario. Estudiaré en casa de la hermana de Gori.

* * *

**Para**: Haruko  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: Tarde de estudio

Ok.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: ZORRO DE MIERDA!

MALDITO ZORRO DESVERGONZADO CÓMO TE ATREVES A ESTUDIAR EN CASA DE LA LINDA DE HARUKO. TE VAS A APROVECHAR DE ELLA, ESE ES TU PLAN ¡LO SABÍA! ¡SIEMPRE HA SIDO TU PLAN! CHARLATÁN AMLDITO, AYAKO TIENE RAZÓN ¡TUS PRIORIDADES VAN MAL! PORQUE EN VEZ DE LIGAR DEBERÍAS ESTAR ESTUDIANDO

PERO NI CREAS QUE TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA, ZORRO DENSO, ME PREOCUPARÉ QUE NO TE SOBREPASES NINGÚN CENTÍMETRO.

TÚ NO SABES CON QUIÉN TE HAS METIDO.

-Tensai del estudio

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: ZORRO DE MIERDA!

Idiota. Solo quiero ir a las nacionales ¿y tú no deberías estudiar también? Si tanto te preocupa, ven a estudiar a la casa de gori y no me estés molestando.

* * *

**Para**: Haruko  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: tarde de estudio

Sakuragi se acopla al estudio.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

Rukawa. Me acabo de enterar que reprobaste cinco materias ¡cinco! Dios santo ¿cómo permitiste que esto pasara por segunda vez? ¡El equipo te necesita!

Maldición ¿y ahora qué hago? Los profesores siempre escuchaban al Gori por sus notas y porque daba miedo, pero a mí el rector me la tiene jurada desde que me descubrió dibujando una caricatura de él con la bibliotecaria haciendo _tú ya sabes qué_ (jajaja me rio con solo acordarme, valió la pena su cara)

Creo que le pediré a Ayako que hable con los profesores para que te den el extraordinario, ella tiene esa aura misteriosa que hace imposible decirle que no... Sí, eso haré. Y de paso le diré que estudie contigo y Hanamichi.

No te preocupes, tu capitán irá el rescate.

-Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Fwd: Examen extraordinario

Revisa tu correo. Te reenvío el correo que te escribí a ti y a Ayako, donde pone que ya conseguí que me dieran el extraordinario, y que estudiaré con la manager 2. Ahora también Sakuragi se une al estudio.

Ah, y no vuelva a mencionar eso del rector con la bibliotecaria.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Ayako  
**Asunto**: Estudio para el extraordinario

Hola Rukawa. Siento el mail anterior, estaba un poco molesta. Ryota me llamó hace poco y me pidió que te ayudara esta noche a preparar el examen. Vi tu mail y luego hablé con Haruko y acordamos que ambas estaríamos porque Sakuragi también se apuntó a la sesión de estudio y ese muchacho se desconcentra con facilidad, es mejor que hayan más ojos puestos en él.

Sigue siendo en casa de Haruko. Sé que es difícil para ti trasnochar, así que llevaré café italiano ¿qué dices? Ánimo que lo lograremos ¡A las nacionales!

_Ayako_  
_Manager equipo de basketball de Shohoku_

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: ZORRO MALDITO

Ryota le pidió a Ayako que apoyase a Haruko con el estudio, y este genio tuvo una gran idea: mejor tú te vas a estudiar a la casa de Ayako, y yo me quedo en casa de Haruko jejejejeje (6)

Además, no sé para qué te esfuerzas en estudiar si desde que seré el próximo capitán está claro que no haces falta en el equipo. Mejor ándate a dormir que es lo único que saber hacer.

-Tensai del estudio

* * *

**Para**: Ayako  
**CO**: Sakuragi, Miyagi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: estudio para el extraordinario

Ayako-senpai, espero que no se sienta ofendida pero prefiero que me enseñe la otra porque le entiendo más, pero usted puede estudiar con el torpe de Sakuragi. Gracias por lo del café. Nos vemos en casa del gori.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

Tu capitán ya habló con Ayako y ella dice que te ayudará en el estudio. Ah y parece que Hanamichi también se apunta, intenta no llevarte tan mal con él.  
Tienes que admitir que como capitán soy muy atento. Nada que ver con el Gori. Y otra cosa más: Ayako dice que llevará café. El café de Ayako es el mejor *-*

- Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

¡No me mandes mails si no lees los que te mando yo antes! Haces que pierda mi tiempo.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**CO**: Miyagi  
**De**: Sakuragi:  
**Asunto**: ZORRO INFELIZ

Maldición Zorro ¡no le digas "la otra" a Haruko! TIENE NOMBRE ¿POR QUÉ NO TE LO APRENDES? ZORRO DENSO ¿Es que no tienes respeto por las mujeres? Y más importante aún ¿Qué es eso de que yo, el genio Sakuragi, estudiaré con Ayako? ¿Quién te crees para decidir ese tipo de cosas? Tú no eres el capitán para darme ese tipo de órdenes.

Además, como es obvio que yo seré el futuro capitán, y además soy el más talentoso del equipo, es justo que yo elija con quien quiero estudiar. Y elijo a Haruko. Apuesto que Ryo-chin está de acuerdo conmigo ¿verdad que sí, amigo?

-Tensai del estudio

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi  
**CO**: Miyagi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: ZORRO INFELIZ

No te molestes en preguntarle a Miyagi, el muy tarado no lee los mails.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**CO**: Miyagi  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: ZORRO INFELIZ

Ahora que lo dices, creo que Ryota no entiende mucho de aparatos eléctricos. Él sí que es tonto. Me pregunto cómo fue que esta vez aprobó todos sus exámenes. Tuvo que ser suerte.

-Tensai del estudio

* * *

**Para**: Sakuragi  
**CO**: Miyagi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: ZORRO INFELIZ

Suerte. O Ayako.

* * *

**Para**: Rukawa  
**CO**: Miyagi  
**De**: Sakuragi  
**Asunto**: Re: ZORRO INFELIZ

Ryota es un baboso, haría cualquier cosa por Ayako, hasta convertirse en un ingeniero nucleoide como el gori.

Ni modo… nos vemos en la casa de Haruko.

-Tensai del estudio

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Haruko  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: (sin asunto)

Me he dado cuenta que hay problemas sobre quién le enseña a quién, así que he decidido que lo mejor es que estudien en mi casa y así yo superviso ese estudio y me cercioro de que ocurra bien. No puedo arriesgarme a que reprueben mañana.

-Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Ayako, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Haruko  
**De**: Miyagi  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué nadie ha llegado? ¡LAS NACIONALES! ¿CÓMO ES QUE NO PIENSAN EN ESO? AYAKO, CREÍ QUE ME APOYABAS.

-Ryota

* * *

**Para**: Miyagi  
**De**: Rukawa  
**Asunto**: Re: (sin asunto)

Estamos en la casa del Gori. Ayako dice que muevas tu trasero para acá porque quiere darte con el Harisen… y que traigas café porque se acabó. Si no respondes el mail, te llamará al móvil y eso será peor.

PD. Te odio.

Enviado desde iPanda phone

* * *

_NOTAS DE AUTORA_

_Holas! Esto... sí, gracias por los reviews... estaba pensando, y parece que olvidé responderlos ¿no? pero me gustaron sus palabras ¡me emocionan! y en otras notas... es posible que este cap sea menos gracioso que los anteriores dos... pero me hacía ilusión escribir algo más tranqui y "sano", por plantearlo de algún modo._

_Saludos espaciales ! Nos leemos por ahí_

_**J**apiera **C**larividencia  
_


End file.
